Rabbit 03
"As always, above all, let it be known that HABIT made me do it." ''― "Trial #1 - Rabbit #3". '''Rabbit #03 '''was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two. They were known for their musical talents, as well as their great intelligence and tech-savvy. They were eliminated in Trial Four, taking their own life for the completion of the Trial. History Early Days Rabbit #03 found their way to the game watching a trailer video for the tournament on YouTube. Their curiosity was piqued, and they decided to sign up. Initially after being added to the Angora Division, #03 spoke very little, only replying if addressed directly or if they had something important to say. After a time, however they opened up a little more to the Rabbits of their division. They began to chime in with helpful advice on a topic, and sometimes just spout facts about something relevant. This behavior became customary throughout the tournament. #03's Trial One video was uploaded on October 5. After a great deal of consideration, they stated that they felt Rabbit #12 best deserved the title of Runt, because she "doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut" (with everything they said causing trouble, chaos, or "just plain unnecessary"). #03 chose themself for division Leader, because they felt had all the traits necessary to be "a great Leader" for the division (though #03 admitted that they probably wouldn't do very well as a leader "out there in the outside world"). Can't Get Away With Nothin' Following the results of Trial One, the game Marco Polo was brought up in the Angora chat (as Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #24 had been chased through a cornfield during a game with HABIT). #03, thinking they could take some of the heat off of #01 and #24, willingly submitted to playing the game alone with HABIT in their own house, in the dark. Needless to say, this didn't end in #03's favor; while nothing was broken during the beat-down they suffered, a lot of blood was lost. #03 later stated that they regretted their decision to "play" with HABIT, saying that they were being a "fucking moron". After the events of that night, #03 managed to complete Trial Two without incident. For the trial, #03 destroyed the bow of a violin they'd received from their grandmother when they were 11. #03 explained that the gift had inspired them to take up playing the instrument, and helped influence their love of music in the present. #03 cut the hair of the bow and then snapped it in two several times, explaining that they would be burning the pieces in a box the following day. The second half of the video showed #03 burying the charred remnants of the bow in a garden. Shortly after Trial Two, HABIT created a new assignment, commanding the Rabbits to go for a run and film it. #03 tried to get away with walking for the duration of the video, rambling in a pleasant voice about mathematical theorems the entire time as a distraction. The following night, during an Angora division call, HABIT punished #03 for their laziness by forcing them to play another game of Marco Polo – once again in the dark. #03 was blindsided by HABIT as soon as the lights went out, and went off-camera, causing the Rabbits (especially #01) to panic. When #03's camera came back on, they'd been severely beaten. #03 explained that they'd been struck in the stomach twice; after a more thorough examination, they discovered three large gashes on their right side, a bite on their right shoulder, scratches on their legs, arms and back, and a black eye. After getting cleaned up a bit, #03 posted a picture of their injuries on Tumblr, proclaiming, "the moral of the story is this: I really hope this is the last time I play Marco Polo with HABIT." Staying Strong As the the fall months wore on, #03 continued to grow closer to the Rabbits in the Angora Division with every passing day, trying to learn about each one of them. They came to care deeply about their fellow Rabbits, trying to assist them in any way possible. On December 12, #03 was one of the many Rabbits who took part in find.the.way's secret call. Amrett admitted that she had invited #03 mainly because she needed somebody to record the call, and apologized for not having anything of more importance to say to them; however, she said that they were "a wonderful asset" to their division, and that the Rabbits she'd talked to looked up to them. #03 seemed receptive to her message, and agreed to help Amrett with her plan in any way they could. As the days went on, the Rabbits were hit with one disaster after another; faced with Amrett's failed relocation efforts and abduction and Corenthal's disappearance, #03 tried to stay optimistic and encourage their fellow Rabbits. Dark Days On January 5, Rabbit #30 betrayed the Rabbits by tipping off HABIT to The Hidden Ones chat. The Rabbits were summarily punished by having one member of each division sentenced to die by Rabbit #110's hands. Immediately after the call, #03 privately contacted HABIT and asked for permission to break one of the cardinal rules of the game: they wanted to contract a hit man (i.e. an "outside party") to assassinate #30. HABIT surprisingly allowed it; a short time later, #03 calmly informed #30 in the Angora chat that she was slated to die on January 14 (and that there would be video proof). Two days later, Rabbit #01 became #110's first victim. #03 reacted calmly in the chats, reminding them that #30's days were numbered. Secretly, however, they were devastated and outraged at the murder of their friend. That night, on the recommendation of Daniel, #03 worked with the Rabbits to negotiate a deal with HABIT to secure a 10-minute call with Amrett; #03 explained they explained that it would take them a mere 5 minutes to trace Amrett's location via Skype. In exchange for their participation in the call, #03 agreed to give up the ability to taste or feel anything for the remainder of the tournament. The call occurred the following morning at 1:00 am (EST). During the frustrating 26 1/2 minutes that followed, #03 was one of the few Rabbits who managed to keep their cool; they were also only one able to make sense of what Amrett was saying – i.e. that the Rabbits had all lived, and died, through multiple iterations. #03 managed to pinpoint Amrett's location, determining that she was being held in the same house where Evan was imprisoned during the first division calls. Unfortunately, the Rabbits failed rescue Amrett (with Rabbit #157 being blindsided by the Rake and attacked when he tried to do so). Death In the face of the failed rescue attempt and Megan's report on the continuing decline of Eden, the Rabbits' situation grew even bleaker. On January 13, #110 died by self-immolation; shortly thereafter, #81 and #55 died as well – the former also dying by his own hand. They were soon followed by Rabbit #05 and Rabbit #27, who died in a suicide pact, giving up their own lives in fulfillment of Trial Four. #03, putting aside their grief and shock, realized that whatever preventative measures HABIT had used to keep the Rabbits from dying by their own hands had been lifted. #03 decided to take back control of their fate; they bid The Hidden Ones and their division mates farewell, informing Rabbit #81 that they looked forward to shaking his hand and sharing a drink with him (and Rabbit #71) when they met in Hell. #03 then left the chat and committed suicide by unknown means. It is unknown whether Rayne is present in the new iteration of Timeline A. Personality #03 was a very collected individual. They rarely showed outward emotion unless a strong emotional stimulus was at play. They spoke in very clear, concise sentences, and were never seen typing a message without proper grammar. Sometimes, if need be, they could be extremely cold, lacing each message with malice and sarcasm. In this state, they had no problem saying whatever they needed to get their point across. Bringing out this side of them took a great deal of effort, though, as #03 was generally a calm, friendly individual. Abilities #03 was both sharply observant and highly intelligent, with excellent deductive reasoning skills. This was demonstrated many times throughout the tournament (such as during their "run" video, in their analyses of Tournament One, and when they deciphered Amrett's words during the call). They were also very tech-savvy, as demonstrated when they were able to back-trace Amrett's location via Skype. Relationships Rabbit #01 #03 seemed to have grown the closest to Rabbit #01, often making jokes with them and generally being friendly towards them more often than the other Rabbits. Rabbit #05 There seemed to be a growing friendship between #03 and Rabbit #05. However, little is known about it, aside from the fact that they seemed close. Quotes "I can't find...my fucking guitar pick." ― #03's first words in the first Angora call. "I didn't run. I didn't follow the rules. I'm gonna play a game with HABIT now. That's how it works." ― 10/29 Angora call (before playing Marco Polo with HABIT a second time). "We might play Trouble." ― 10/29 Angora call (after #60 asked what sort of "game" #03 and HABIT would be playing). "There's a lot of bleeding going on in this call, I notice." ― 11/2 Angora call, talking about the state of multiple Rabbits (after playing Marco Polo and carrying out assignments). “Just gonna go ahead and jump right into the science here. There is a famous way to seemingly create chocolate out of nothing. I dunno, maybe you’ve seen it before... There’s actually an animation of this, ah, little phenomenon, but for the most part, uh, I call it an illusion, because it’s just that: fake...I mean, c’mon guys, obviously you can’t cut up a chocolate bar and rearrange the pieces to more than you started with... Or can you?” ― "Let's Take A Walk w/Rabbit #3". "Pickles are just cucumbers soaked in Sin." ― Angora chat, 11/12. "#20, please take this ladder. You'll need it to get the joke that soared 40 feet over your head." ― Angora chat, 11/28. "Aren't we all, buddy." ― Find.the.way call (after Daniel apologized for being surly, stating that he was "tired"). "We gave up pieces of ourselves to get face time with you, and you give us '''nothing'." ― 1/8 call, regarding Amrett's lack of cooperation. “Listen up, rabbits.This is no one's fault in this chat. Everyone here needs to take a collective deep breath, and attempt to calm themselves. There is nothing we could have done. What has happened has happened, and we cannot go back now. All we can do now is mourn, yes, but then move forward. The more we dwell on it, the worse off we'll all be.” ― Angora chat & The Hidden Ones (in the wake of #01's death). "The invulnerability is lifted. Why else would and #27 jump? They have knowledge of their mortality, as do you all now." ― The Hidden Ones chat. "Goodbye, and good luck, rabbits. We'll meet again." ― #03's final words in The Hidden Ones chat. Trivia * #03 preferred to use them/they pronouns. They were pansexual. * #03 was 18 years old when they joined the tournament. * #03 was quite musical, oftentimes playing music in a call or playing an instrument. They play numerous instruments (including guitar and violin) and produce original content. * #03 was a practicing pagan. * #03 smoked a vape pen (as seen in "Why Am I Awake?"). * #03 preferred to wear loose-fitting clothing in earth tones. They seemed especially fond of hoodies. * #03 was a rather large fan of the SCP Foundation, and had written multiple stories for the site. * Rabbit #03 was a fan of the Halo video game franchise. They would often spout lines from Halo 3 when they wanted to wax poetic. * #03 had an affinity for mathematics (as demonstrated in "Let's Take A Walk w/Rabbit #3). The theorems mentioned in the video include the "Curry's Triangle Paradox" (commonly referred to as the Missing square puzzle) and the Banach-Tarski Paradox. * According to Amrett, #03 died in a previous iteration by "bleeding out". How and why this happened has not been explained. * #03 was the only Rabbit permitted to seek outside help during the Tournament. Gallery 03TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: Leader. 03TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: Runt. -03VapeAwake2.png|#03 with vape pen in hand ("Why Am I Awake?"). 03TrialTwo2.png|Trial Two: #03 cuts the hair of their bow. 03TrialTwo3.png|Trial Two: #03 snaps their bow in half. 03TrialTwo4.png|Trial Two: #03 buries the remains of the bow. PortraitClip.png|Portrait of #03 as a Rabbit. Polo.png| "Polo." (Credit Rabbit #27) Links Tumblr: baronvoncreepypasta DeletedCategory:Rabbits Category:Suicides Category:Angoras